Indian and South Asian Films Resources
Film Studies in India Film & Theater studies, SOH, Tamil nadu open university, saidapet, chennai. Ronkel Media Education & Research Institute, Mumbai http://ronkel.org Department of English and Cultural Studies, Panjab University (Chandigarh) Department of Film Studies, Jadavpur University, Kolkata Film Studies, Symbiosis School for Liberal Arts English and Foreign Languages University, Hyderabad School of Culture & Creative Expression, Ambedkar University Delhi [http://www.matrikasfilmschool.com Department of Film Studies, Jadavpur University''' ] [http://www.matrikasfilmschool.com '''MATRIKAS FILM SCHOOL] (DELHI) School of the Arts & Aesthetics, Jawaharlal Nehru University(SAA-JNU) The Centre for The Study of Culture and Society (CSCS) The Centre for the Study of Developing Societies (CSDS) Sarai LV Prasad Film & TV Academy (LVPA) prasadacademy.com Film Scholars in North America, Europe, and India USA 1. Priya Jaikumar (thanks for contributing several names of scholars for this list!) School of Cinematic Arts, University of Southern California, LA 2. Neepa Majumdar Film Studies Program, English Department, University of Pittsburgh, PA (Offers M.A. and PhD in English with a certificate in film studies (though students are doing the entire phd in film, there isn't a separate degree). 3. Richard Allen, Chair of Cinema Studies, Tisch School of the Arts, New York University 4. Sudhir Mahadevan Department of Comparative Literature University of Washington, Seattle The Cinema program is in comp lit at UW and offers both MA and PhD. Also has a South Asia Center. Mahadevan to offer a national cinemas course - focusing on post-independence Hindi cinema. Other faculty offering courses with Indian cinema include Heidi Pauwels, and Christian Novetzke 5. Monika Mehta Department of English Binghamton University, NY 6. Jyotsna Kapur Department of Cinema and Photography Southern Illinois University Carbondale, IL 7. Nitin Govil Department of Communication University of California, San Diego La Jolla, CA 8. Anustup Basu Department of English and Cinema Studies, University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign, Urbana, IL 9. Corey Creekmur and Philip Lutgendorf University of Iowa Iowa City, IA Philip Lutgendorf and Corey Creekmur have co-taught a course on Popular Hindi Cinema (largely an undergraduate course, but with a few graduate students). Prof Creekmur also teaches a number of courses that incorporate Indian cinema (on film and music, on stars, and on globalization. Prof Lutgendorf often uses Indian cinema in his courses on South Asian culture (and Hindi language classes), as does Priya Kumar in English (in her courses on South Asian literature, and topics such as Partition). Prof Creekmur is currently supervising three graduate students (two Indian, one American) writing dissertations on (or including) Indian cinema. 10. Amit Rai English Department Florida State University Tallahasse, FL 11. Tula Goenka Newhouse School of Communication Syracuse University, NY (Syracuse Abroad program offers “Bollywood internship” with Prof. Goenka) 12. Lalitha Gopalan, Shanti Kumar and Madhavi Mallapragada Radio-TV-Film College of Communication University of Texas-Austin Austin, TX 13. Sumita Chakravarty The New School NY, NY 14. Bhaskar Sarkar University of California, Santa Barbara CA 15. Teja Ganti Department of Anthropology Council for Media and Culture NYU 16. Pankaj Jain Department of Anthropology, Department of Philosophy and Religion Studies, University of North Texas 17. Sangita Gopal Department of English University of Oregon 18. Manishita Dass University of Michigan 19. Manjunath Pendakur Professor & Dean College of Mass Communication & Media Arts Southern Illinois University Carbondale IL 20. Lakshmi Srinivas Department of Sociology, University of Massachusetts, Boston, MA 21. Priya Joshi, Department of English, Temple University, Philadelphia. Joshi teaches large undergraduate courses on Hindi cinema, contemporary Indian society through lit and film, as well as graduate seminars on the social work of popular Hindi film. The New India Forum at Temple (http://www.temple.edu/humanities/india/) that Joshi founded and directs hosts lectures and workshops on film and frequently showcases new work by India's documentary filmmakers. 22. Nandini Bhattacharya, Professor, Department of English, and Convenor of the South Asia Working Group, Texas A&M University. She teaches South Asian CInema, Postcolonial and Diasporic Literatures, Women's Studies and Transnational Studies. Ths South Asia Working Group has hosted numerous scholars, artists, and filmmakers whose work relates to India and can be contacted via nbhattac@tamu.edu. 23. Geeta Patel, Associate Professor, University of Virginia. Curated film festivals including one on Aparna Sen, on queer cinema, on contemporary documentaries. While at Wellesley College worked with Salem Mekuria to bring South Asian cinema into video production and theory courses. Teaches film courses on Hindustani cinema, realism and melodrama. Incorporates film, and film theory, criticism and history into courses on aesthetics, courses on sexuality and on risk. UK #Rajinder Dudrah Head of Drama Senior Lecturer in Screen Studies University of Manchester Drama Martin Harris Building Oxford Road, Manchester UK (BA(Hons) option to undergraduate students, 20+ each year. MA option to 2-3 students each year. Currently supervising 2 PhD students in the area of Indian cinema, and receive 1 or 2 serious queries each year from potential students wanting to pursue a PhD in the area). #Rosie Thomas University of Westminster London, UK (MA and MPhil/PhD on both of which there's an opportunity to specialise in Indian cinema for the dissertation/thesis. The MA doesn't teach Indian cinema as such (though it's included as part of a 'world cinema' module) but students can specialise as they wish for their final module. Prof Thomas has at present just one PhD student working directly on an Indian cinema topic (early Bengali cinema) but interest from others (eg one on Greek cinema that considers the influences of Indian cinema there in 1950s and 1960s). #Alka Kurian School of Arts, Design, Media and Culture University of Sunderland, UK #Rachel Dwyer Indian Cultures and Cinema Department of the Languages and Cultures of South Asia School of Oriental and African Studies London, UK INDIA #Karthikeyan.C, Assistant Professor of Film Studies, Department of Film and Theatre Studies, TNOU, Chennai #Sanjay Mukherjee, Professor, Department of Film Studies, Jadavpur University, Calcutta. #Aysha Iqbal Viswamohan, Professor, Film Studies and Drama, Humanities & Social Sciences Dept, IIT Madras #Shohini Ghosh Associate Professor AJK Mass Communication Research Centre Jamia Millia Islamia, New Delhi A leading Production school training students in 16mm film and Video & TV Production. #Ranjani Majumdar and Ira Bhaskar Associate Professors School of Arts and Aesthetics Jawaharlal Nehru University, New Delhi #Moinak Biswas Reader, Department of Film Studies Jadavpur University, Calcutta. #Soumya Suvra Das, Lecturer / Assistant Professor, Visitin/Guest faculty, St. Xaviers College Kolkata, ILead Kolkata. #M. Madhava Prasad Professor of Film and Cultural Studies in the Centre for European Studies, Central Institute of English and Foreign Languages, Hyderabad, India and is currently Visiting Senior Research Fellow at the Asia Research Institute. #Ravi Vasudavan Fellow of the Centre for the Study of Developing Societies. One of the initiators of , he is member of the editorial collective of the series. #A.F. Mathew Associate Professor of Film and Cultural Studies Mudra Institute of Communication Ahmedabad #Surbhi Goel Department of English & Cultural Studies Panjab University (Chandigarh) #Meraj Ahmed Mubarki, Assistant Professor, Department of Mass Communication & Journalism, Maulana Azad National Urdu University, Hyderabad. #Suraj Kumar,Assistant Professor,Department of Hindi,School of Humanities and Languages,Central University of Karnataka,Kalaburagi,Karnataka. #Dipanwita Ghosh. Lecturer. Department of Film Studies. Loreto College. Kolkata. ''Resources on Teaching Non-Hindi South Asian Films '' Overview of multilingual Indian/South Asian films Thanks to Corey Creekmur Yves Thoraval. "Cinemas of India" (1896-2000) Aruna Vasudev. "Being and Becoming: The Cinemas of Asia" Lalitha Gopalan (ed)."The Cinema of India", Wallflower Press Bhojpuri: Ratnakar Tripathy. “Bhojpuri Cinema: Regional resonances in the Hindi heartland” in South Asian Popular Culture Vol.5, No.2, October 2007, pp. 145-165. Malayalam: Suranjan Ganguly. “Constructing the Imaginary: Creativity and Otherness in the Films of Adoor Gopalakrishnan” in The Journal of Commonwealth Literature 2008; 43; Vipin Kumar. “Politics of laughter: An introduction to the 1990s’ Malayalam popular comic film” in South Asian Popular Culture Vol.6, No.1, April 2008, 13–28 Meraj Ahmed Mubarki, Filming Horror: Hindi Cinema, Ghosts and Ideologies: Sage Publications, New Delhi. 2016 Marathi: Veronique Benei. "Globalization' and regional(ist) cinema in Western India: Public culture, private media, and the reproduction of a Hindu national(ist) hero, 1930s-2000s", in South Asian Popular Culture Vol. 6, No. 2, October 2008, pp. 83-108 Tamil: Thanks to Anuja Jain and Rajan Selvaraj Velayutham. "Tamil Cinema: The Cultural Politics of India's other Film Industry". Nala Damayanti. "Tamil identity and diasporic desire in a Kollywoood comedy" in SAPC 6:1. Priya Jaikumar "A new universalism: terrorism and film language in Mani Ratnam's Kannathil Muthamittal Also works by Theodore Bhaskaran, M.S.S.Pandian, Sara Dickey, Steve Hughes, Venkatesh Chakravarthy, Lalitha Gopalan, C.S.Lakshmi. Srinivas, Ravi K. See Department of Film Studies, Jadhavpur University. Sundar Kaali, "On Castes and Comedians: The Language of Power in Recent Tamil Cinema" in Secret Politics of Our Desire, ed. Ashis Nandy (London: Zed Books, 1998). Telugu: Thanks to Anuja Jain S.V Srinivas. Telugu cinema: N.T. Rama Rao and After S.V Srinivas. Persistence of the Feudal: Star and Film Form in Post 1970s Telugu Cinema Film culture, politics and industry http://www.sarai.net/ (Seminar). Pakistan: Thanks to Iftikhar Dadi Iftikhar Dadi. “Registering Crisis: Ethnicity in Pakistani Cinema of the 1960s and 70s.” in Beyond Crisis: A Critical Second Look at Pakistan, edited by Naveeda Khan (Routledge, 2009), pp. 140-171. Mushtaq Gazdar. Pakistan Cinema 1947-1997, Oxford University Press, 1997. Sajid Iqbal. “Pakistani Cinema,” on the British Film Institute Sri Lanka Dissanayake, Wimal. "Cinema, Nationhood, and Cultural Discourse in Sri Lanka" in Colonialsm and Nationalism in Asian Cinema, Indiana University Press, 1994. Films on Films 1. Sivan, Sanjeev. 2003. United Colours of Bollywood. New Delhi: Public Service Broadcast Trust. 2. Khanna, Sumit. 2002. All Roads Lead to Cinema. New Delhi: Public Service Broadcasting Trust. 3. Documentary about Bimal Roy shown on Channel 4 during the 90's, available on Yashraj Films DVDs of Bimal Roy films. 4. Garewal, Simi. The Living Legend Raj Kapoor. 1984 1990. Bombay: Bombino. 5. Benegal, Shyam. 1980. Satyajit Ray. Bombay: Films Division, Ministry of Information and Broadcasting, Government of India. 6. Kabir, Nasreen Munni. "In Search of Gurudutt", a three part documentary, available on Yashraj Films DVDs of Gurudutt films. 7. B R Chopra in conversation with Yash Chopra, available on Yashraj Films DVDs of B R Chopra films. 8.Manoj,K.R.2007 .''16mm memories movement and a machine. ''Documentary on Film Society Movement in Kerala.Trivandrum: Tropical Cinema 9. Khanna Sumit 2014. A movement a world a cinema- The Indian new wave: Film Division, Ministry of Information and broadcasting,Government of India Category:Browse